


The Utility Room

by DChan87



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Hiding in Plain Sight, Humor, Making Out, Naruto Epilogue Denial, Not Epilogue Compliant, Silly, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr prompt. "Their footfalls were quiet, but hurried as they ran down the hallway towards the nearest quiet room; the hokage-in-training and one of the best medics at the hospital, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Utility Room

Their footfalls were quiet, but hurried as they ran down the hallway towards the nearest quiet room; the hokage-in-training and one of the best medics at the hospital, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura.

 _He_  could barely stop from smiling giddily.  _She_  was concerned there might be someone looking for them when they're supposed to be preparing for their futures. However, 18-year-old hormones and a romantic relationship that had just started between the two had taken over.

"Naruto, be quiet!" Sakura whisper-shouted. "We're gonna get caught!"

"But I haven't seen you all day–"

"Worry about that later," she said. She pointed to a small utility room not too far from the current hokage's office, which she led him into. His giggling was still loud and she shushed him before pulling him into a kiss that he gladly returned.

He held her close, slipping his arms under her white coat, her arms slinking around his neck, and their tongue-wrestling match heated up. A few moans and smacking lips were the loudest–and for their sake–only sounds.

Then they heard a noise. Footsteps. They stopped. Now all they heard was their respective heartbeats as they held each other closer and tighter. The steps got closer, and both froze.

 _I knew we should've have done this_ , Sakura thought.  _We're definitely gonna get caught!_

 _I'm touching Sakura's face with mine!_  Naruto thought.

"Hmmm, I could've sworn I heard something," Kakashi's voice came from the other door. "Naruto? Sakura? Where are you two?"

Both of them clamped their hands over their mouths. How did he know they were together?

They were still and quiet for several more minutes until they heard Kakashi's footsteps walking away. Then they went right back to their lip-and-tongue-wrestling bout.

"Kakashi, what's the occasion?" Shizune asked as she walked down the hallway. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, Naruto was on his break," said Kakashi, "But I can't find him now."

"Hmm, that's strange," said Shizune. "Sakura's also missing from the hospital."

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked, even though he already suspected Naruto and Sakura were off cavorting somewhere.

"Why? What do you think–"

"Just leave them alone. I'm pretty sure there's only one place they can be." He glanced back at the utility closet. "We'll let them have their moment and give them overtime."


End file.
